El país de Aslan
by Aldana1312
Summary: Unos años después de haber dejado Narnia para siempre a Lucy y Edmund los llaman para ayudar a Eustace, tanto la reina Lucy como el rey Edmund conocerán grandes y mágicas amistades , ademas conoceran una verdad muy importante...
1. Londres

LONDRES

-¡Deprisa Lucia! Perderemos el vuelo si no te apuras.

Y como siempre mi madre apurándome, hoy tomaríamos el vuelo que nos llevara a Venecia, pero si no me apresuro probablemente nos lo perderíamos.

-¡ya bajo casi estoy lista!

Termine de peinarme solo me faltaba el gorro y la bufanda, me puse mi perfume preferido y me mire al espejo…el espejo aun me acordaba de mis días en Narnia ¡cuánto extrañaba esa tierra mágica que hacia tus sueños completamente reales!

Termine estando lista justo a tiempo me despedí de mi habitación y mi casa y subí al auto de mis padres.

-Lu cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto busca a tus hermanos y quédate con ellos ¿si?

Me recordó mi madre algo ¿preocupada?

-Claro no hay problema estoy emocionada ¡siempre quise conocer Venecia!

-Si lo sabemos, con tu madre fuimos cuando éramos jóvenes era hermoso.

Dijo mi padre con una hermosa sonrisa de emoción en el rostro.

¡Ups! será mejor que cuente mi vida porque seguro no entenderás nada, bien empezare por cuando volvimos de Narnia la tercera y última vez…

Como sabrás me llamo Lucia Pensive tengo quince años recién cumplidos, tengo cuatro hermanos, ellos son Edmund tiene diesi ocho años y está interesado en estudiar historia para ser historiador, cada vez que estoy triste el me saca una sonrisa es muy gracioso, después le sigue mi hermano Peter tiene veinte dos años y estudia para ser productor de filmes y podría decir que es mi hermano preferido, y queda mi hermana Susan ella es muy madura y responsable nada que ver conmigo aunque nos parecemos mucho tanto en el carácter como en lo físico ella es mi confidente ella lo sabe todo de mí, por ser mi hermana también es mi consejera siempre se puede confiar en ella.

Mis padres se llaman Elizabeth y Carlisle a veces son estrictos conmigo debido a que soy la más… Rebelde por así decirlo.

Cuando regresamos de Narnia Eustace se disculpó con nosotros por tratarnos un poco mal y por supuesto con Edmund lo pusimos al día con Narnia para cuando el regrese este bien preparado para lo que tenga que enfrentar, le hablamos también de nuestra antigua residencia en Narnia el Cair Paravel, le contamos de los castores y a mi jamás se me olvido recordarle que cuando regrese busque a Reepicheep que el seguro lo ayudaría en todo lo que necesite.

Los primeros días después de venir de Narnia me costó un poco aceptar el hecho de que Edmund y yo ya no regresaríamos aunque no pierdo la esperanza de que ocurra un milagro y volvamos a Narnia aunque sea por una vez más…


	2. Aeropuerto

AEROPUERTO

Llegamos al aeropuerto que era inmenso, apague la música que venía escuchando en mi celular y baje del auto.

-Uff hace mucho frio!- dije quejándome no es que no me gustara el frio pero hoy sí que hacia frio.

-Lucy busca tus bolsos de mano que yo llevo tu valija.- qué suerte tener un padre fuerte porque si los bolsos pesaban, me imagino las valijas.

-¿y adonde fue mama?- dije no la veía por ningún lado al menos no cerca de nosotros.

-¿Qué? ¿No estaba contigo?

Empezamos a caminar cuando notamos que mama ya se nos había perdido, ella seguro se adelantó para buscar a mis hermanos.

Finalmente entramos al edificio, dejando el auto en el estacionamiento, después un amigo de mi madre se lo llevaría.

Comencé a buscar a mi madre pero no la veía

-toma mi mano no va a ser que también se me pierdas.-dijo mi padre tome su mano mientras me reía por su comentario ¡si supiera que estaba pensando lo mismo!

Avanzamos más hasta un kiosco que había cerca.

-Toma cómprate algo- me dijo mientras me entregaba un billete de 50-y espera a tus hermanos que deben estar buscándote, yo buscare a tu madre-

-Está bien nos vemos- le dije mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Una vez que mi padre se fue entre al kiosco y comencé a mirar para comprar.

Compre tres chocolates en barra para mis hermanos que sé que les gustaría, un jugo de durazno para mí y unas galletitas para mis padres.

Llegue a la caja y mientras me ponía en la fila me acorde que debía llevar algo para leer sin eso me aburriría todo el viaje.

Agarre el diario nacional de Londres, un mapa de bolsillo de Venecia claro y una revista teen para mirar en el vuelo.

-¡Siguiente!- grito la cajera me apresure a poner las cosas que compre en el mostrador mientras sacaba el billete que me dio mi padre.

-seis, diez, trece, veinte son 49- mm un poco caras las cosas, le entregue el billete mientras ella ponía las cosas en una bolsa –Gracias- le dije mientras me entregaba las cosas.

-¡Siguiente!- decía mientras yo me alejaba me molesto un poco que no me dijera nada, después de que yo le deje gracias se supone que debe ser cortes y mucho más cuando estás trabajando.

Me senté en una de las sillas cercanas al kiosco a esperar a mis hermanos que pronto debían encontrarme.

- ¡Lucí aquí estas!- era Edmund.

-¡Hola Ed! ¿Y los chicos?- pregunte con curiosidad ya que no estaban con él.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- dijo Peter mientras venía a saludarme.

- ¿y nuestros padres?- pregunto Susan

-Mama se nos escapó la perdimos de vista y papa fue por ella.- explique

-Damas y caballeros, les informamos que el vuelo a la ciudad de Venecia, Italia sale en quince minutos, si ese es su destino pasar a la sala para abordar.- dijo una de las que estaban detrás del mostrador.

-Demonios y ¿dónde están pueden estar?-pregunto Peter.

-he chicos mama me acaba de mandar un mensaje dice que ella y papa ya están en la sala, nos están esperando.- nos informó Susa.

-Bien andando tenemos que llegar rápido o nos lo perderemos al vuelo.-dijo Edmund.

Luego de eso nos pusimos a correr atrás de él empujando a todas las personas que estaban en nuestro camino disculpándonos con: disculpe, lo siento, y Edmund tan solo decía: ¡apártese!


	3. Venecia

Venecia

Legamos a tiempo resulta que mama se adelantó para buscar a mis hermanos que según ella debían estar en la planta alta por eso no la encontrábamos.

Subimos al avión, la aeromoza nos ofreció golosinas y alfajores, Susan acepto un alfajor pero yo los rechaces no me iba a sentir bien comiendo, en un vuelo, de diesi nueve horas.

Quería hablar con Susan ya que mis hermanos no vivían conmigo porque ellos estudiaban en la universidad, entonces vivían en un apartamento todos juntos.

Justo me acorde del novio de Susan y elegí ese tema para conversar mientras despegábamos.

-Su ¿qué hay de tu novio?.

-Pues andamos bastante bien, él está concentrado también en sus estudios y yo en los míos por eso no nos hablábamos mucho pero lo quiero mucho es un gran amigo la verdad.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando estábamos en Narnia la última vez que fuimos con ustedes?- pregunte con curiosidad me preguntaba si ella aun recordaba al príncipe ahora rey Caspian.

-Baja la voz Lucia que nos pueden escuchar y ya acordamos no hablar de eso cuando tenemos público presente.- me dijo refiriéndose a las demás personas del avión, como retándome.

-Da lo mismo no saben de qué hablamos asique no me vengas con "pueden escucharnos" porque sabemos que nadie entenderá de que hablamos vamos contesta ya.-le exigí ya estaba poniéndome nerviosa con tanto rodeo.

-Pues si me acuerdo perfectamente de allí ¡cómo podría olvidarlo!- dijo con Nostalgia.

-Y ya que te acuerdas perfectamente de "allí" como dices tú… ¿también te acuerdas de Caspian?- le dije directamente, ella suspiro y me dijo:

-Si Lucy si me acuerdo de él lo extraño mucho y a veces deseo volver aunque sea por un pequeño instante, solo para verlo- me dijo con tristeza y con mucha seriedad.

-Pero si lo extrañas y lo amas ¿Por qué tienes una relación formal con Mike?- Mike era el novio de Susan, era también hijo de uno de los compañeros de trabajo de mi padre, tanto el como su padre eran buenas personas pero no entendía por qué Susan lo quería a él y no a Caspian.

-Primero yo no amo a Caspian ¿sí? Fue solo un beso y nada más, yo solo lo quiero mucho como a un amigo narniano

-¡Por favor! Te conozco de toda la vida y me dices que no lo amas, dime la verdad ¿porque estas con Mike?

-Hay Lucy ¿es que no te das cuenta?–me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- No te sigo- le dije ya me había perdido después de tanto rodeo.

Ella suspiro pesadamente y me dijo:

-Caspian solo existe en Narnia Lu y yo no puedo estar sola toda mi vida por amar a alguien que sé que no volveré a ver, además Mike es un buen muchacho.- Pero yo tenía una solución para eso.

-Mira a Eustace le quedan dos veces más para volver a Narnia…

-shuuss baja la voz- me ordeno, y yo seguí como si nada

-Como decía, le quedan dos veces más, si es que ya no lo llamaron, puedo hablar con él y decirle

Que tú amas a Caspian y así él se lo dice a Caspian y él le dice a Aslan que te llame por última vez.- le dije tomando aire por lo rápido que había hablado.

-Tu plan no tiene lógica Lu, además yo recuerdo muy bien la razón por la que no volveremos a Narnia tan bien como lo sabes tú.- me dijo como si fuera mi madre ella casi siempre se comportaba así conmigo y a mi mucho no me agradaba.

-Pero Susan puede que…

-¡No! esto queda así y no se habla más del tema ¿ok?- me interrumpió ya no tenía caso seguir con eso así que respondí con un ok de mala gana y me puse a mirar la ventanilla. Escuchaba a Edmund y Peter hablar de autos y esas cosas, ellos disfrutaban mucho hablar en tiempo libre porque después cada uno estaba metido en sus estudios la mayor parte del día.

Después de muchas horas de vuelo llegamos a Venecia por dios que era hermoso, y pensar que vinimos aquí por tan solo unas semanas por unos negocios de mi padre, ¡no alcanzaría a disfrutar de todo lo que había!

Luego de un rato llegamos a un hotel que estaba un poco cerca del puerto, bajamos las valijas del taxi que habíamos tomado, elegimos nuestras habitaciones y me senté en un Restaurante del hotel a comer algo con Peter.

-¿Te pasa algo niña?- me pregunto mi hermano mirándome atentamente.

Suspire y respondí directamente:

-Discutí con Susan en el avión, ella no quería entenderme y yo solo quería ayudarla pero como siempre no logro todo lo que quiero.

-Y se puede saber ¿sobre qué?- él podría ser mi hermano preferido pero no le diría el motivo de la discusión con Susan.

-Cosas de chicas- le dije como si nada y el entendió de inmediato que no debía preguntar más, de modo que cambio el tema.

- Y tu como vas con tus estudios y esas cosas ¿tienes planeado algo para el futuro?-me pregunto con curiosidad mientras mordía una de las facturas que habíamos ordenado.

-Me gustaría escribir, ser escritora- le dije esa era verdad pero mis padres no querían eso No los entendía.

-¿Y sobre que te gustaría escribir?- me pregunto Peter al notar que me había quedado callada.

-Sobre… me gustaría escribir sobre Narnia- le dije dudando de lo que él fuera a contestar.

-Mira no tengo nada contra eso, es más me gustaría mucho que quieras ser escritora y que quieras escribir sobre nuestras aventuras.-me dijo como queriendo que me dé cuenta de algo más.

-Pero…

-Pero nuestros padres no quieren eso, ellos quieren una carrera seria para ti Lu y ser productor de filmes no es que sea demasiado serio, digo deberías ir a hablar con ellos si eso es lo que quieres.-él tenía razón, yo siempre le dije que quería ser escritora y ellos me lo negaron pero nunca había hablado seriamente con ellos del tema.

-Gracias Peter eres el mejor tienes razón debo ir a hablar con ellos quizás solo así se tomen en serio lo que les digo.-le dije mientras me ponía el abrigo y la cartera en la mano para ir a hablar con mis padres.

-Bien gracias ya sé que soy el mejor, pero no vayas a hablar con ellos ahorita porque están durmiendo de hecho somos los únicos que no tenemos sueños porque Ed y Susan están también durmiendo.

-Mmm si el viaje fue largo entonces iré a mi habitación a practicar mi charla con ellos- tenía que prepararme como se lo iba a decir todo.

-Bien nos vemos mañana-me dijo guiñándome un ojo- cierra tu puerta con llave.

-si claro lo hare y tú piensas dormir aquí o irte a tu habitación-le dije ya que no se movió de la silla.

-Pagare la cuenta primero, luego subo.

-ok buenas noches-le dije, me aleje para subir la escalera cuando me di cuenta de que había olvidado mi gorro en la mesa. Gire para hacerle señas a Peter para que me lo alcanzara, pero mi hermano estaba de espaldas conversando con un… ¿una chica? Mm papa dijo que no hablemos con extraños y menos en un lugar donde no conocemos nada, además ella podría ser una oportunista, ladrona o asesina quien sabe!

-no seas exagerada Lucia- me dijo una voz en mi interior que tenía razón pero de igual manera tenía que alejar a esa extraña de mi hermano.

Camine hasta que llegue al lado de Peter, tome mi gorro y le dije:

-Olvide el gorro ha y Peter nos están buscando- le dije en un tono dulce yo sabía que no le gustaba que le hablara así pero tenía que sacarlo de allí.

-Lucia ella es Lodovica, ella es mi…

-Disculpa nos tenemos que ir rápido nos vemos.

le dije a la muchacha ella solo asintió con la mirada y yo jale a Peter tomando su mano.

-Hey ¿qué haces? ¿Porque te comportaste así?- me pregunto mientras nos alejábamos.

-Ella es una extraña hermano, no recuerdas que papa nos dijo que no habláramos con extraños y segundo necesito que me ayudes con lo que le voy a decir a mis padres sobre lo de ser escritora.

-Primero tengo veinte dos años lo que dice que soy lo suficientemente mayor para hablar con extraños sin que sepan nada de mí, segundo lo de hablar con extraños te lo dijo más a ti que a nosotros- tenía razón – y tercero…

-Bueno si ya entendí no debí comportarme así ¿me perdonas?- le dije cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación

-Si serás Lucia Pensive ¿no? –Me dijo en tono burlón- Si te perdono- me dijo cuándo le hice una cara de perrito mojado.

-Excelente buenas noches- Me despedí abriendo la puerta de mi habitación.

-Espera, ¿no necesitabas mi ayuda con lo de la charla con nuestros padres?- me pregunto curioso asique no me quedo otra que ser honesta con él.

-No era excusa para que vinieras conmigo y no te quedaras buenas noches-le dije riéndome.

-Bien cuidado en la noche Lucia- me dijo amenazante pero él nunca se vengaría por una cosa como esa ¿o sí?.

Después de cerrar la puerta con llave me cambie la ropa y me metí en la cama con mi Notebook a revisar mis correos y responderlos, cuando termine me acosté a dormir pensando en cómo podría empezar a escribir sobre el maravilloso mundo de Narnia.


	4. Nuestros sueños y ¿una manzana?

Recuerdos

Me desperté por culpa de la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, me senté en la cama y me fregué los ojos con las manos, todo había sido un sueño, solo eso, nada más…

Mire mi celular eran las seis y cuarto de la mañana era temprano pero como sabía que no podría dormirme de vuelta me fui al baño, cepille mi cabello, me lave la cara y mientras buscaba ropa para ponerme mi celular sono avisándome que tenía un mensaje, me apresure a llegar a la mesita de noche y leí el mensaje era de Edmund:

"Lucia por si acaso esta despierta quiero salir a caminar, al puerto ¿me acompañas?."

Mmm me quede dudando unos minutos, no creía que mis padres fueran a dejarme salir a esta hora, y mucho menos cuando ni siquiera se los había preguntado, pero como era idea de Edmund tenía una ventaja, yo no sería totalmente culpable de haberme escapado con mi hermano, a lo sumo recibiré un mes sin salidas con nadie, pero vale la pena arriesgarse ¿no?.

Sin dudarlo más respondí al mensaje de mi hermano escribiendo:

"Ok espérame deja que me vista"

Lo envié y subí mi valija a la cama, la abrí y empecé a buscar que ropa me pondría, tenía que ser algo un poco informal y cómodo ya que iríamos a caminar. Elegí un jean color negro y una blusa color azul con un saco a juego, me puse mis zapatillas negras, una bincha en la cabeza, tome mi bolso y Salí a encontrarme con mi hermano.

"Voy bajando Ed" le escribí a Edmund mientras caminaba por el pasillo del segundo piso del hotel, cuando pase al lado de la habitación de mis padres me pare en seco ¿se darían cuenta de lo que tramábamos?.

Continúe mi camino con poco de nerviosismo. Cuando terminaba de bajar vi a mi hermano parado al lado de la puerta esperándome.

-¡Buenos días Ed!- le salude con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Hola ¿vamos? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona por aceptar su propuesta.

-Sí y por supuesto y regresaremos antes de las nueve ¿verdad?- tenía que controlar la hora porque si no estábamos fritos.

-Seguro, antes de las nueve- me dijo ofreciéndome su brazo, lo tome y salimos del hotel caminando rumbo al puerto.

-¿Y cómo has estado? no te he visto muchas veces en estos meses.- me pregunto mientras cruzábamos la calle.

-Bien la escuela se ha vuelto difícil pero nada que no pueda manejar ¿y tú?

-Te voy a decir la verdad ¿sí?- no sé de qué hablaba pero lo tenía que saber.

-¿De que estas hablando no te sigo?- que tramaba Edmund ahora.

-Bueno te cite para hablar sobre nuestro reino tu sabes Narnia.- con que a eso venia todo.

-Antes de despertarme esta mañana soñé con… el señor Tumnus- le confesé de golpe creo que no se lo esperaba porque paro de caminar y me miro sorprendido.

-¿Tumnus? ¿En serio?- me pregunto como si estuviera mintiendo.

-Si Tumnus, ¿por qué preguntas eso?

-Para, para Lu-me dijo algo intranquilo.

Edmund se quedó pensativo, estaba comenzando a inquietarme de modo que decidí observar a mí alrededor. Todo era muy lindo llegamos a una pequeña plaza llena de árboles frente al puerto.

Estábamos debajo de un árbol grande muy hermoso a decir verdad era el más bonito de los que había visto pero… ¿Por qué, que lo hacía diferente?

-Lu ¿no crees que sea coincidencia?-me pregunto de repente mi hermano.

-Como que al fin despiertas-le dije en tono dramático- No sé de qué hablas- le dije mientras miraba la hora, cielos ¿acaso el tiempo pasaba volando aquí?.

-Es que yo no soñé con Tumnus, pero si con Aslan- Aslan… ¿qué quería decir eso?

-¡Edmund!- exclame y hasta creo que lo asuste un poco.

-¡Demonios Lucia que maña te agarro de asustarme así de repente! – me dijo enojado claro a él no le gustaba que lo asustara puesto que yo era muy buena en eso pero no fue intencional créanme.

-Ninguna olvídalo, ¿no crees que esto de nuestros sueños signifique algo?- quizás mi esperanzas de volver no fueron en vano.

-Mmm algo… ¿cómo que específicamente?- me pregunto mientras miraba alrededor.

-Que por algún milagro pudiéramos volver a Narnia.-le dije llena de emoción.

-Siento desilusionarte Lu, pero nosotros ya tenemos bien claro que no volveremos a Narnia ¡nunca más!-ya no lo soportaba, ¿que significaban los sueños entonces?

-Solo fueron sueños-dije más para mí que para Edmund.

En ese mismo instante cayo del árbol junto a nuestros pies, una manzana pero…

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Edmund alzando la manzana y mirando la copa del árbol.-Este árbol no es de manzanas.- dijo mirándome.

-Tienes razón ¿no se supone que son rojas?- esto era muy extraño.

-Si al menos que venga de algún lugar donde existan frutas doradas.-dijo mi hermano dramáticamente.

Me puse a observar la manzana, era totalmente dorada como la miel, era un poco pesada comparada con una manzana real, y se me hacía familiar… entonces recordé.

-¡Edmund!-grite de emoción

-¡Hay! ¡Quiero que te saques esa maldita costumbre de asustarme niña!- me dijo ya echando humo por las orejas ups no debí gritar.

-No te acuerdas donde comíamos de estas manzanas Ed.- tenía que acordarse no pudo haberlo olvidado.

-Si… tienes razón, las comíamos... en ¡Narnia!.


	5. Narnia

Narnia

-Exacto… ¿pero que hace una manzana de Narnia aquí?- esto no tenía nada de lógica.

-Uff de donde vino esa brisa tan fresca- dijo mi hermano mirándome.

Él tenía razón a unos pocos segundos, se levantó un viento muy fuerte que aparte de despeinarme (cosa que no me gusta nada) empezó a hacerse más fuerte.

-Lucia debemos irnos no sé qué sea esto pero es peligroso.-me dijo Edmund mientras tomaba mi gorro que se había volado y me tomaba la mano.

-¡No!- grite para que me escuchara.

-No es hora para que te comportes como niña Lucia- me dijo mientras empezábamos a correr. Ven vámonos, rápido Lu- esto no tenía sentido ¿porque una tormenta de viento se nos viene encima así de repente?. Solo había una posible respuesta, y yo la sabia…

-Espera Ed- le dije parándome mirándole para que entendiera que no estaba jugando.

-¿Qué pasa? –me dijo mientras se cubría el rostro por el viento.

-No crees que esto sea una señal- al menos a mí me parecía eso.

-Hablas de Narnia, te refieres a que si podremos volver a Narnia- no era una pregunta más bien una afirmación.

En ese mismo instante vimos como el árbol del que se cayó la extraña manzana se retorcía.

-¡Lucí ves eso!- me dijo Edmund con una sonrisa que hace tiempo no veía.

Corrí en dirección al árbol y me pare justo en frente de él, cuando note que Edmund se paró a mi lado.

-Acaso crees que…-me dijo mi hermano sin mirarme.

-Si Ed creo que sí, ¡volveremos a Narnia!- dije cuando el gran árbol se abrió formando un portal hacia el gran mundo de Narnia.

-Vamos Lu es hora.- él tenía razón, era hora de volver a ser Reyes y Reinas de esa maravillosa tierra.

-Si vámonos.-dije con una enorme sonrisa.

Edmund tomo mi mano y yo lo mire, el asintió con la cabeza y yo respondí con una sonrisa.

Avanzamos hacia el portal, despacio pero emocionados, mis esperanzas jamás fueron falsas jamás y eso me alegraba más que nada.

Terminamos de cruzar el portal que nos dio paso a adentro de un lugar, era una casa tenia las paredes decoradas de un color dorado, el espacio era muy grande, tenía una alfombra roja que llegaba hasta una escalera de tres escalones, donde había dos grandes tronos con la bandera de Narnia justo detrás de estos.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Edmund que hablo por primera vez.

-No lo sé parece un castillo ¿no crees?- le pregunte por que la verdad parecía un castillo.

-Si… ¿qué tal si lo recorremos?- me pregunto mi hermano mirando a su alrededor.

-Estoy de acuerdo, yo iré por este pasillo-le dije mientras señalaba cual pasillo tomaría yo- y tú por el otro.

-Bien vámonos- dijo Edmund mientras corría hacia su camino.

Yo en cambio decidí ir caminando observando todo lo que veía mientras caminaba, cuando entraba al pasillo vi a lo lejos que habían cuadros colgando de modo que corrí hacia ellos para mirarlos de cerca.

Cuando llegue pude ver que el primer cuadro era de un león:

-Aslan… -dije mientras acariciaba el cuadro.

En la siguiente fila estaba un hombre muy apuesto, de cabello oscuro y tez blanca… me parecía familiar, -¡pero si es Caspian!-dije con asombro no lo reconocí, al menos no al instante.

En la siguiente estaba una mujer la cual no conocía bien su nombre pero estaba segura de que la había visto en nuestro viaje por las islas la vez anterior.

No di demasiada importancia a ese cuadro ya que no sabía bien de quien se trataba.

En el siguiente cuadro también había un joven totalmente desconocido para mí.

Era un joven muy atractivo muy hermoso, era rubio, de tez blanca y ojos azules como el mar.

Después de mirar ese cuadro por varios minutos note que al lado había una ventana me acerque un poco más y pude contemplar el mágico paisaje Narniano.

Era hermoso poder contemplar un bosque como este sin duda alguna desearía mil veces quedarme aquí en vez de ir a Venecia.

En la otra pared al lado de la enorme ventana estaban más cuadros en primero era de mi hermano Peter:

Y abajo decía: "Larga vida al gran Rey Peter el magnífico."

Era muy bueno que aun en este desconocido castillo recordaran a mi hermano.

Al lado estaba mi hermana Susan:

"Larga vida a la Reina Susan la benévola"

Susan siempre fiel a Narnia y con autoridad para dirigir un país como este, si ella estuviera aquí para siempre, seguro que Narnia se lo agradecería.

"Larga vida al Rey Edmund el justo."

-Edmund…- dije ahora que lo pienso debería ir a buscarlo.

Y por último estaba yo…:

"Larga vida a la Reina Lucy la valiente."

Esta pintura era la que Reepicheep me había regalado, pero no la pude llevar conmigo a Londres.

Me pregunto dónde estoy. Sin duda era un castillo pero… ¿de quién?

Volví a la ventana para perderme un rato más en el bosque, pero tenía que encontrar a mi hermano.

Comencé a caminar hacia la salida del pasillo mientras repasaba con la mirada las pinturas.

-¿Ya te vas?- me pregunto una voz a mis espaldas, era muy conocida yo conocía esa voz perfectamente.

Me di vuelta para encontrarme con el mismo hombre de la pintura que estaba junto a la de Aslan era Caspian.

¡Caspian!-dije con una sonrisa de sorpresa y emoción.

Corrí asía él y lo abrase el me devolvió el abraso dulcemente.

-¿Cómo estas pequeña?- me dijo Caspian mientras me miraba con emoción y una hermosa sonrisa se extendía en su rostro.

-Muy bien ¿dónde estoy?- no pude evitar preguntar es que la curiosidad de carcomía por dentro cada minuto.

-¿Recuerdas el castillo de mi tío Miraz?- me dijo mientras me guiaba hacia las pinturas que hace un rato estaba mirando.

-Si lo recuerdo es este ¿no?-le dije este debía ser el castillo que era de Miraz, pues de alguna forma me resultaba familiar.

-Exacto Lucy- me dijo ya enfrente a la pintura de Aslan.

-Caspian ¿Cómo era su nombre?-le dije mientras señalaba a la mujer que estaba junto a su pintura.

-¿No te acuerdas de ella?-me dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Mmm no pero estoy segura de que la vi cuando vinimos la última vez.-le dije mientras miraba a la hermosa mujer de la pintura.

-Ella es Lilliandil- me dijo Caspian caminando hacia la ventana.

-¡Pero claro! Ella es la hija de Ramandu, la estrella que bajo del cielo en la isla Ramandu.-dije ahora sí que la recordaba.

-Si así es Lucy- me dijo el rey dándose vuelta para mirarme.

-No lo encontré Caspian.- dijo mi hermano.

-Edmund ¿ya se han visto?- le pregunte creí que hasta ahora era yo la que había visto a el rey primero.

-Si ya nos vimos.- dijo mi hermano caminando hacia el centro mirando el cuadro de Lilliandil.

-¿Lilliandil?- dijo Edmund mirando a Caspian.

-Si es ella, seguro se estarán preguntando que hace ella en una pintura aquí ¿verdad?- nos preguntó caminando hacia nosotros.

-Si –respondimos mi hermano y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Cuando íbamos regresando, después de que se fueron, fui a la isla Ramandu y le propuse matrimonio a Lilliandil, ella acepto muy feliz por lo que cuando llegamos nos casamos.

No lo podía creer, nunca pensé que Caspian se casaría con la hija de Ramandu, aunque estaba muy feliz por él.

-Me alegro mucho Caspian debes de estar muy feliz.- le dije mostrándole la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Tienes suerte su belleza es incomparable.-dijo mi hermano. Yo aún recordaba cuando ellos la vieron en la isla se les hizo muy difícil prestar atención.

-Si ella es hermosa, después de un año más o menos nació nuestro hijo el príncipe Rilian, que es el de la pintura que estabas mirando por más de diez minutos Lucy.- ¡Ho dios mío como Caspian podía delatarme así!

Mi cara debe de estar como un tomate en ente momento.

Después de que Caspian y mi querido hermano se rieron un rato de mí cara Caspian dijo:

-Bueno ¿qué tal si los llevo a conocer a mi familia?.-dijo el rey mirándome.

-Ya basta… por favor, además cuando ustedes vieron a Lilliandil por primera vez se les caía la baba.

-Seguro, ¿vamos?- dijo mi hermano aun conteniendo la risa.

-Vamos- dijimos Caspian y yo al mismo tiempo.

Seguimos a Caspian mientras nos contaba sobre cómo fueron las cosas después de que nos fuimos, la ultima vez…


	6. La Reina

La Reina

Mientras caminábamos El rey también nos iba mostrando las habitaciones que íbamos pasando, aunque estuviera muy feliz de estar en Narnia de nuevo no pude prestar mucha atención a lo que mi hermano y mi amigo decían.

Pero en todo esto hay un punto clave, nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí, se supone que jamás volveríamos a Narnia de nuevo, lo que no entendía era que hacíamos aquí, ese era el punto clave que debíamos descubrir, el "por qué" estamos aquí.

Si Caspian no nos llamó esta vez entonces ¿quién lo hizo?.

Llegamos a una gran puerta Caspian se dio vuelta para mirarnos y nos dijo:

-Bien Reyes ellos seguro están esperándome en esta sala, no saben la sorpresa que les darán.-dijo Caspian con mucha emoción.

Avanzamos lentamente detrás del Rey, cuando entramos pude notar que la sala era muy grande y muy hermosa, espaciosa, las paredes eran de un color dorado suave que le daba mucha elegancia a este viejo castillo.

-¡Lilliandil, querida te tengo grandes noticias!- dijo Caspian a su esposa con una cara de muy enamorado.

En el momento en que Edmund miro a la bella mujer en el trono, pude sentir un deja vu de la primera vez que el junto a Caspian la vieron en la isla, y no lo culpo su belleza era incomparable y natural.

-¡Pero mira nada más!- dijo la reina con una cara de sorpresa que no cabía en su rostro.

-¡Han venido del otro mundo dos de los antiguos reyes! – dijo Caspian con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Al ver que se acercaba Edmund y yo nos arrodillamos frente a la nueva reina, haciendo una reverencia.

-Levántense antiguos Reyes- dijo levantando sus manos esperando a que nos paremos, cuando lo hicimos agrego- ¡Bienvenidos!

Dijo mientras me abrazaba- Estoy muy contenta de verte Lucy mi esposo me hablo mucho de ti.

-Pues yo también amo estar aquí y estoy muy contenta de verte.- le respondí con mucha alegría.

-¡Edmund, no has cambiando en nada!- dijo mientras abrazaba a Edmund, él se estaba quedando sin respiración y rojo como un tomate es más, hasta Caspian lo noto que se acercó a mí y me dijo al oído: "Se las verá conmigo después".

Después de que se nos escapara un par de risas por lo que me dijo mi amigo, Lilliandil dijo:

-¿Que les trae por aquí muchachos?- dijo mientras se acercaba al lado de Caspian.

Iba a contestar cuando él dijo:

-Pues seguro muchas cosas, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso ¿Cómo están sus hermanos?

Dijo cambiando el tema disimuladamente, que para mí no paso "disimuladamente".

-Están muy bien de hecho vivo con ellos por los estudios, a veces con Peter recordamos nuestros días aquí, él siempre tiene presente que también pertenece a este mundo.- dijo mi hermano con algo de tristeza, puedo imaginar que es porque Peter y Susan no vinieron y nosotros sí, al menos a mí me parecía que era por eso.

-Me alegro mucho que estén bien, bueno que tal si se cambian y luego vamos al pueblo ¿Qué dicen?.- Nos preguntó la reina dulcemente.

-Me parece maravilloso, ya quiero ver a los narnianos.- dije con mucho entusiasmo.

-Si también yo.- dijo Edmund aun un poco avergonzado.

-Querida ¿dónde está Rilian?- le pregunto Caspian a su esposa con el ceño fruncido.

-Seguro anda por los techos del castillo, como siempre, tu lo conoces- dijo la reina con aire despreocupado.

-Si mandare a alguien a buscarlo- dijo-ustedes chicos cámbiense ¿si?.- nos dijo mientras se hiba alejando hacia la salida del salón.

-Ven Lucy vamos a buscar algo para que te pongas, ¿está bien?- me dijo Lilliandil mientras se acercaba a Edmund.

-Seguro, claro- dije con una sonrisa de entusiasmo.

-Edmund, espero no te moleste esperar a mi hijo aquí.- le dijo con una amabilidad muy dulce.

-Claro que no me molesta, Majestad lo esperare aquí.- dijo mi hermano muy caballerosamente.

Despues de asentir Lilliandil dijo:

-Cuando Rilian llegue, preséntate y dile que te de ropas nuevas, el sabra donde buscarlo.- dijo tocándole el hombro.

-Seguro me encargare de eso Lilliandil- dijo el justo con una muy linda sonrisa que desde su ojos supe que se la regalaba a ella.

-¿Me acompañas Lu?- me dijo la esposa del rey, que por mirar a mi hermano no me di cuenta de que me hablaba.

-He, asi, claro vamos, nos vemos luego Ed- lo salude con la mano mientras me alejaba en compañía de la reina.

Me sentía tan feliz de estar aquí de nuevo, nada en mi rostro reflejaba tristeza, ni siquiera cansancio o alguna otra cosa que no sea la emoción y felicidad de estar aquí en Narnia de nuevo, aunque no podía reprimir esa curiosidad que me carcomia por dentro… ¿Por qué volvimos?


	7. Bienvenidos Reyes

Bienvenidos Reyes

-¿Que tipo de vestido te gustaría Lu?- me pregunto Lilliandil mientras caminábamos rumbo a una habitación que supongo yo debía de ser para huéspedes.

-Mmm me gustaría un vestido sencillo, nada elegante.- dije muy segura, no me gustaba usar vestidos exageradamente elegantes, como a algunas otras niñas si.

-Bien, mira en este armario hay muchos, elije el que mas te guste ¿si?.-me dijo la esposa de Caspian mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la puerta de la habitación.

-Si claro, no te preocupes iré al salón principal cuando este lista.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Te esperare entonces.- me dijo con calma mientras se retiraba.

Empeze a buscar un vestido sencillo y sin nada extravagante, habían muchos: azules, rosados, naranjas, verdes de todos los colores, pero solo uno llamo mi atención era de color celeste como el cielo, liviano y tenía un poco de piedras con brillo era perfecto.

Despues de que me lo puse me mire a un espejo que había al lado del armario, me quedaba muy bien, me sentía cómoda y una reina al usar de nuevo los hermosos vestidos narnianos.

Arregle un poco mi largo, rubio y ondulado cabello poniéndomelo detrás de mis hombros, ya estaba lista.

Me dirigí al armario para cerrarlo y no pude evitar sonreír ante la idea de querer meterme de nuevo al armario y llegar a un mundo totalmente desconocido.

Lo cerré y camine hacia la salida, mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala principal escuche voces, dos que identifique muy bien eran de mi hermano y mi amigo Caspian pero la tercera no la reconocí pero pude identificar que era de un hombre, no como Caspian pero creo que si como mi hermano.

A medida que me hiba acercando las voces se hacían más altas, hasta que entre.

-Estoy lista- dije mientras los tres se giraban a verme, entonces lo vi… entre Edmund y Caspian estaba un joven… era el príncipe Rilian, era hermoso aún más que en la pintura, estaba segura de que me estaba sonrojándome ya que sentía un leve rose de calor en mis mejillas.

-Hijo, te presento a la reina Lucy la valiente-le dijo Caspian a su hijo ofreciéndome su mano que agradecida la tome, estaba un poco avergonzada, todos se habían dado cuenta que me quede mirando a el príncipe por un poco más de tiempo del necesario.

-¡Un honor su alteza!- dijo haciendo una reverencia, al igual que yo.

-Lo mismo digo príncipe Rilian- dije sonriendo como una tonta ante su majestuosa actitud ¡era todo un rey! Aunque fuera príncipe.

-Mi padre me hablo mucho de ustedes, los hermanos Pensive y realmente es una alegría al fin conocerlos en persona después de muchos años.- dijo el con un hermoso brillo en los ojos r

Tenia el cabello rubio, un poco mas claro que el de su padre, los hermosos ojos de su madre, esa alegría contagiosa que el poseía , era sin dudas el príncipe que jamás existido en blancanives, ni la cenicienta ni en cualquier otra historia de princesas.

-Pues agradecemos mucho a tu padre por hablarte de nosotros- dijo mi hermano al ver que estaba muy ocupada como para articular palabra alguna.

-Si y estamos muy contentos de verlo de nuevo y saber que esta de lo mas bien.- dije mirando a Caspian que aun no había soltado mi mano.

-Si ... mira Lu yo se que te diste cuenta de que hace rato cambien el tema de por que estaban aquí. –me dijo con una sonrisa que decía "perdóname".

-Tranquilo pero quiero saber por que estamos aquí.- dije yo mirando a mi hermano.

-Tienes razón no deberíamos estar aquí, ni ahora ni nunca.- dijo Edmund un poco serio.

-¿A no? Entonces no saben por qué regresaron. –dijo Rilian mirándonos con asombro, al parecer a su padre se le olvido decirle que no volveríamos mas…

-Exacto, ¿no tienen alguna idea de quién o por qué regresaron? – pregunto Caspian con el ceño fruncido. –De todos modos, de eso hablaremos mañana, ahora debemos ir al pueblo.- dijo mi amigo aun con el ceño fruncido, el tenia razón no era momento para preocuparse aun.

-Tienes razón – dijo Rilian mirando a su padre y luego a nosotros que en respuesta solo asentimos con la cabeza.

En ese momento entro a la sala Lilliandil.

-¿Estan listos? Los carruajes ya están esperándonos.- dijo la reina mientras caminaba asia nosotros.

-Si todos listos amor-

Mire a Caspian que era el que repondio, todo rastro de preocupación se borro de su rostro en cuanto su esposa le sonrio en respuesta, era hermoso saber cuanto se amaban, sin duda hasta el amor en Narnia era mágico.

-Bien entonces que esperamos- dije mientras soltaba la mano de Caspian y me adelantaba junto a Lilliandil, y oía los pasos de los chicos detrás de nosotras.

Cuando llegamos afuera Caspian y su esposa se fueron en el carruaje, mientras Edmund, Rilian y yo los seguíamos atrás con caballos.

Legamos al pueblo y fuimos excelentemente recibidos, todos nos ofrecían sus mejores comidas, los niños nos regalaron las mas hermosas rosas que encontraban mientras cantaban junto a la multitud:

-¡Larga vida a el rey Edmund!, ¡Larga vida a la reina Lucy!.

Y por supuesto jamas olvidaron cantar también a la familia de el gran rey Caspian Decimo.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos entre bailes y ceremonias, todo fue muy entretenido, había risas de aquí para halla, niños y niñas bailando al compas de una hermosa melodía Narniana que tocaban los músicos del pueblo.

Hubo momentos de aquella velada en los que no pude evitar pensar: ¿Qué estaría haciendo mi familia? ¿ya se habran despertado? ¿habran notado nuestra ausencia?. Pero justo me acorde lo que nos dijo Aslan hace ya mucho tiempo: "En Narnia pasan muchos días, puedes estar aquí aun mas de 50 años, pero en su mundo, el tiempo pasa como si nada pasara…"

De modo que al recordar estas palabras que el creador de este mágico mundo nos dijo, me tranquilice un poco, el resto de la fiesta no fue muy diferente a lo que ya he descripto, salvo por que los niños ya se habían ido a dormir a sus casas de hecho ya era muy tarde hasta para mi.

Rato después volvimos al castillo, amables sirvientes nos indicaron nuestras habitaciones y todos descansamos en paz…


	8. Rilian

ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, ME COSTO UN POCO HACERLO, PERO AQUI ESTA! QUE LO DISFRUTEN... :)

* * *

Rilian…

Me desperté a causa de la hermosa luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas de la habitación.

Había tenido un sueño tranquilo, de modo que decidí levantarme para pasear por afuera. Me encamine al cuarto de baño, me bañe y cepille mis dientes, mientras cepillaba mi cabello abrí las cortinas doradas de unas de las ventanas y contemple el jardín del patio trasero del castillo.

Termine de arreglarme y Salí de la habitación camino al jardín que había visto por la ventana. Pense en buscar a Edmund, pero descarte esa idea, ya que de seguro estaba aun dormido, ¿Qué haría mi hermano despierto tan temprano?.

Baje los tres últimos escalones de la escalera, me asegure de que nadie me siguiera y me dirigi a la puerta que daba al jardin.

Me sente en un banco que estaba debajo de unos arboles, sentí un deja vu ya que me acorde el dia en que entramos a Narnia, cuando estábamos en Venecia.

Mientras observaba como las primeras luces del alba se hacían presente en el cielo de Narnia, no pude evitar sentir tristeza, mucha tristeza ¡Cuánto me gustaría que Peter estuviera aquí conmigo!. No me di cuenta cuando una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla. Suspire y rápidamente la limpie, ¿Por qué mis hermanos no vinieron con nosotros?. Aun sin saberlo en mi corazón había un pequeño lugar que me dicia que era mejor no saber el por que de todo esto.

-¿Estas bien Lucy?- escuche que pregunto una voz a mis espaldas, una voz que a pesar de haberla oído pocas veces conocía muy bien.

-¡Rilian! Hola, estoy bien ¿Por qué lo dices? – dije con asombro ante su pregunta y con un cierto ¿nerviosismo?, ante su presencia.

-Buenos días, lo decía ya que, me pareció ver que estabas llorando.- dijo sentándose a mi lado en el banco.

Entonces si el sabia que estaba llorando, significa que el estaba observándome.

-¿Has estado observándome?- pregunte para aclarar mis dudas, con un leve rubor en mis mejillas.

-Lo siento, solo pasaba por aquí y la vi que estaba sola, supuse que quizás estaba pensando y no la quise interrumpir- dijo mirando hacia unos arboles al frente de nosotros. Como queriendo ocultar algo del que seguro me daría cuenta.

Bueno debo decir que no me esperaba esa respuesta, de modo que decidí contarle con quien pensaba.

-Me gustaría que mi hermano Peter, este conmigo contemplando este amanecer, lo hacíamos siempre cuando veníamos aquí en los pocos días que nos quedábamos después de las batallas.

Dije mirándolo a los ojos… debería dejar de acostumbrarme a eso.

-Bueno… no dudes en dar unos golpecitos en mi puerta en la mañana, lo veremos juntos, si quieres claro.- De inmediato sentí un rubor más fuerte en mis mejillas, me gustaba la idea de que juntos contempláramos el amanecer y mas si a el también le gustaba.

-Gracias, claro me gustaría conocerte.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Bien ¿por donde quieres empezar?- me pregunto mirándome con una sonrisa torcida, no podía contestarle, ¡Por Aslan me tenia hipnotizada!.

-He… por ti, claro… ¿Qué acostumbras a hacer en tu tiempo libre?- le pregunte, era lo único que se me vino a la cabeza, acaso podía pensar con coherencia, si era tan encantador.

-Bueno me gusta pasear por aquí- dijo señalando el jardín.-Aveces subo a los techos del castillo, allí todo se ve mejor, también ayudo a mi padre con sus planes de viaje.- me dijo con tranquilidad, cuando vio que yo asentí en señal de que lo había escuchado me sonrió en respuesta.

-¿Y tu que acostumbras a hacer? En Inglaterra.- dijo frotándose las manos.

-La verdad no es para nada emocionante pero te lo dire… leeo libros, salgo a caminar, estoy con mis hermanos, y cosas así…simples.- le dije con una cierta punzada de arrepentimiento por averle contado aquello, el sin embargo lo que hacia era mas…entretenido.

-¿Sospechas de quien pudo haberlos traído devuelta?- me dijo un poco serio, cambiando el tema al parecer le preocupaba quien nos trajo.

-Rilian, solo hay alguien que pudo averlo hecho.-dije con tristeza bajando la mirada.

-Aslan… si es cierto.- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Tu lo haz visto?- le pregunte, pero de inmediato me arrepentí, Caspian me había dicho que el no apara recio mas después de nuestra partida.

-No no volvió, ¿Por qué crees que el no vuelve Lucy?- me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno no te lo sabría contestar pero…

-¡Aquí están! Los estaba buscando.- Mi hermano me interrumpió.

-¡Hey Edmund!- dijo Rilian levantándose de mi lado y estrechando la mano de mi hermano.

-Todo bien, hola Lu- dijo mi hermano mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Hola Ed ¿como estas?- Dije mientras me paraba a su lado.

-Muy bien… Caspian los esta buscando vamos.-dijo Edmund con un aire muy alegre el dia de hoy.

-Bien, no lo hagamos esperar mas.- dije mientras empezábamos a caminar para encontrarnos con el rey.

-Continuaremos luego, Lu- me dijo Rilian en un susurro apenas audible, cuando subíamos las escaleras seguidos de Edmund.

No pude hacer otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza, seguida de mi mejor sonrisa. Me agradaba la idea de compartir mi tiempo con el, estoy segura de que muchachos como el no encontrare nunca mas, de modo que disfrutare todo lo que pueda, ya que después nos iríamos de nuevo a Inglaterra, y una vez mas todo será un hermoso recuerdo nada mas, un hermoso recuerdo de Rilian…

* * *

QUE HERMOSO, CUANDO EMPECE A ESCRIBIR EL FIC, ESTUVE INVESTIGANDO SOBRE NUEVOS PERSONAJES YA QUE YO RECIEN ESTOY LEYENDO EL 3 LIBRO DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA SAGA, Y ME ENTERE QUE CASPIAN TIENE UNA ESPOSA Y UN HIJO, EN ESE MOMENTO SE ME OCURRIO TRABAJAR EN ESPECIAL CON LUCY Y RILIAN, ESPERO LES GUSTE.

DEJENME REVIEWS POR FAVOR! Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA O ALGUN CAMBIO QUE LES GUSTE ¿POR QUE NO DECIRMELO? UN BESO, QUIERO AGRADECER A Allie Danger POR HACER DE MI HISTORIA UNA DE SUS FAVORITAS...

UN BESO, NOS VEMOS ;)


	9. Noticia

_**hola nuevamente, no he sibido nungun capitulo por que estoy con un monton de responsabilidades, pero hoy dije: -Aldana ponete las pilas y termina de escribir!- jaja y bueno aqui esta espero les guste disfrutenlo.**_

* * *

_**NOTICIA **_

-Lu que hacías despierta, creí encontrarte en tu cuarto pero no estabas.- me dijo Edmund mientras subíamos los últimos escalones de la escalera que nos llevaría al salón del Rey.

-No podía dormir bien,- mentí- asique vine a caminar por el jardín y me encontré con Rilian.- termine explicándole a mi hermano.

-Si quieren mas tarde los invito a recorrer todo el castillo.- dijo Rilian cuando ya empezábamos a caminar rumbo a la sala principal.

-Eso suena muy bien- dijo mi hermano sonriendo.

-Si estoy de acuerdo, me gustaría.- dije en cuanto Edmund termino de hablar.

-Bien, después les aviso cuando ¿si?- dijo el príncipe abriendo la puerta y sediendome el paso primero.

-Seguro- contesto mi hermano.

-Gracias- le dije al hijo del rey por dejarme entrar primero, el siempre tan caballero…

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo han estado?- pregunto Caspian en cuanto nos vio.

-Hola, estoy muy bien y ¿tu?- le dije al Rey, mientras el tomaba mi mano.

-Estas muy hermosa hoy,- dijo mientras me hacia dar una vuelta, haciéndome sonrojar.

-¿Han dormido bien chicos?- les dijo a mi hermano y a Rilian.

-Si todo bien- contesto Ed mirando a Rilian para que respondiera.

-Si también yo, ¿para qué nos citaste?- dijo el príncipe de Narnia, con el ceño fruncido.

-Los cite, porque se porque ustedes volvieron.-solto directamente Caspian mirándonos a Edmund y a mi.

En ese momento mi hermano y yo nos miramos, diciendo con la mirada ¿y el como puede saber eso?.

-¿Qué pasa, se olvidaron la alegría en el pasillo o que?- dijo Rilian, al notar la cara de Edmund y la mia.

Y la verdad no estaba muy equivocado, es mas, parecía que hubiésemos visto al diablo en persona, nuestros rostros reflejaban claramente el miedo que sentíamos en cuanto el rey dijo esa única frase, el que nos trajo aquí, con tan solo un suspiro podía hacer que estemos devuelta en el puerto de Venecia, además como dije antes algo en mi corazón me decía que no era buena idea saber el porque de las cosas.

-¿Estan bien?- dijo el rey soltando mi mano, y poniéndose a mi altura para mirarme fijamente.

-He, si, si perfectamente- menti, aunque era en vano, ya todos sabían que no estaba bien.

-¿Y quien nos trajo?- pregunto Edmund que al parecer ya había despertado de su estado de shock.

-El rey Eustace, su primo, me envio una carta haciéndome saber que el es el responsable de su venida.- dijo Caspian caminando de un lado a otro de la sala.

-¿Eustace?- dijimos Edmund y yo al mismo tiempo.

¿El puede hacer eso?. No, claramente nuestro primo no pudo haber hecho eso, solo un león con quien me simpatice mucho puede hacerlo.

-No creo que Eustace haya hecho eso- dijo el Rey para si mismo caminando, otra vez, de un lado a otro de la sala.

-Estoy contigo parece imposible- dije frunciendo el ceño con asombro.

-Opino lo mismo…-dijo mi hermano mirándonos a todos.

-¡Entonces no queda otra cosa que hacer, mas que ir a ver al Rey Estace!- dijo Rilian seriamente.

-Bien pensado hijo.-le dijo Caspian al príncipe.

-Caspian ¿acaso mi primo te comento hace cuanto que esta en Narnia?- le dijo Edmund a Caspian.

-No Ed, pero pronto lo sabremos- dijo el rey muy decidido.

-¿Preparo los barcos?- le pregunto Rilian a su padre ya en la puerta de la sala.

-Si hazlo yo hablare con los reyes.- dijo refiriéndose a nosotros.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza el hermoso príncipe de Narnia desaparecio de la sala dejándonos a mi hermano y a mi para hablar sobre quien sabe que, con su padre.

-Les… disgusto la noticia?- nos dijo Caspian a nosotros.

-No me disgusto, mas bien me sorprendio.- dije seriamente acercándome al rey.

-Exacto, sorprendido eso es… asi me siento- dijo mi hermano caminando en circulo alrededor de nosotros.- no me esperaba eso, digo y si… nos hace volver?- dijo Edmundo, estaba claro el miedo que teníamos, no queríamos volver.

-Tranquilos, iremos a ver a el rey Eustace y ya veremos que pasa.

-Bien… si, tienes razón- dijo el rey Edmund intranquilo- voy a ayudar a Rilian, con permiso.- dijo saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta principal.

-Tengo miedo, ¿que pasara en cuanto lleguemos al castillo?- dije con las manos en mi frente, preocupada.

-Lucy! Ya basta- dijo Caspian llamando mi atención.- te aseguro, que en cuanto lleguemos no se iran, es mas que tal si los llamaron para quedarse aquí por la eternidad.- dijo el rey poniéndose a mi altura y hablándome como si fuese una niña pequeña con miedo a la oscuridad.

-Caspian… yo no quiero perderte- le dije con un leve sonrojo que el no noto ya que lo abrase al decir esto.

-Tu tranquila, no lo harás, ahora vamos seguro nos están esperando.- dijo desasiéndose de mi abrazo cariñosamente.

-Si tienes razón- le dije con una débil sonrisa.

-Bien, adelántate yo iré a buscar a Lilliandil.- dijo ya en su postura normal.

-Seguro, gracias- le dije besando su mejilla derecha en muestra de agradecimiento, era como mi hermano, el que en este momento no sabe que estoy aquí, ¡Cuánto lo extrañaba a estas alturas!.

Mi amigo me sonrió en respuesta y se fue en busca de su amada Lilliandil.

Yo en cambio Salí de la sala camino a buscar a mi hermano y al príncipe. Mientras caminaba rogaba a Aslan, mentalmente que lo que dijo Caspian se haga realidad, que por un lado era bueno el hecho de quedarse aquí para siempre y disfrutar de este mundo lleno de alegría y fantasías mágicas e irreales en mi mundo, pero por otro lado estaban mis padres, mis hermanos, mis amigos cuanto los extrañaría, su falta me haría mucho daño…

* * *

_**Y QUE LES PARECIO? POR FA DEJEN REVIEWS UN BESO Y AGRADECIMIENTO A TOODAASS POR LEER MI HISTORIA!**_

_**ALDANA1312**_


	10. Explorador del amanecer

"Explorador del amanecer"

Mientras caminaba rumbo al puerto, miraba el cielo, un hermoso sol brillaba en lo alto de las nubes blancas y del cielo color azul como el mar.

Ya estaba por llegar cuando visualice la figura de un niño bueno más bien un hombre de mediana edad sentado bajo un árbol, me parecía familiar de modo que cuando me acerque era Edmund el que estaba allí.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?, ¿no ibas con el príncipe?- le dije con el ceño fruncido mientras me sentaba junto a el.

-Sí, pero necesitaba calmar mis nervios… - dijo mirando al pasto jugando con unas hojas que de seguro eran del árbol y continuaba.

-Presiento que Aslan estará allí con Eustace y se dará cuenta del error que cometió al permitir que vengamos devuelta y desde ahí ya nada importara, todo terminara- dijo enfurecido.

-¿Dime que le has hecho a mi hermano?- pregunte para aliviarlo un poco, ignorando su comentario.

-¿Qué?- dijo ahora mirándome con el ceño fruncido, dándome a entender que de verdad no estaba de humor.

-No recordaba que mi hermano tuviera visiones tan negativas… no debes pensar así, Ed y ¿si nos quedamos para siempre aquí, y esa es la razón de nuestra incoherente llegada.?- le dije citando el mismo ejemplo que el rey me había dicho rato atrás.

-En serio Lu, deberías dejar de amar a este mundo tanto como lo amas, te hará daño si lo que dices no pasa, ¿comprendes?.- me dijo ya un poco más calmado.

-¡Pero te escuchas a ti mismo cuando hablas!- dije elevando la voz, una mueca de confusión apareció en su rostro pero no dijo nada de modo que continúe.

-¿Pretendes que siendo Reina de Narnia no la ame?, hermano definitivamente haz dormido mal, por más que en cuanto veamos a Aslan él nos lleve devuelta a nuestro mundo ¡nunca dejare de amar a esta tierra! No me pasara lo que a Susan…- iba a continuar pero Edmund en un inesperado movimiento tapo mi boca con sus manos.

-¿Todo bien, Reyes?- pregunto una vos a mis espaldas, era de Lilliandil, me di vuelta y pude ver a la Reina y el rey tomados de la mano seguramente también iban hacia el puerto.

-Si todo bien, ¿verdad Lu?- dijo Emund quitando su mano de mi boca para dejarme hablar.

-he… si de hecho tengo que irme al puerto, con permiso.- dije poniéndome de pie, tenia que irme de allí antes de que Caspian empiece a hacerme preguntas, de seguro habrá escuchado el nombre de "Susan", su rostro me lo decía todo.

-Te acompaño, hermana- dijo Edmund también poniéndose de pie.

-Pues vengan con nosotros- dijo la reina con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ha no, eso no, de seguro deben tener asuntos que atender entre ustedes, los esperamos abajo.- dicho esto tome a el justo del brazo y nos fuimos de allí sin dar tiempo a que la reina respondiera.

-Debes controlarte cuando hablas, que no vez que pudo haber escuchado algo.- me reprocho Edmund cuando nos alejamos.

-Dímelo a mí, de seguro escucho, lo has visto ha escuchado, lo conozco.- dije mientras en mi mente aparecía nuevamente el rostro confundido de Caspian.

-No lo creo, pero en caso de que haya escuchado ¿qué demonios le diremos Lucia?- Lucia… eso decía cada vez que yo hacía algo mal y el me reprochaba, y no era que me agradara mucho.

-Cálmate le diremos la verdad- le dije sin más mientras llegábamos al puerto.

-¿verdad? ¿Estas bromeando?, no podemos hacerlo- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-No tengo idea de cómo lo tomara…- dije mientras los veía acercándose a nosotros.- pero debemos hacerlo- finalice en un susurro para que solo Edmund me oyera .

El solo asintió serio girando sobre sus talones y caminando en dirección a saludar a Lord Drinian. Cuando me proponía ir a saludarlo el Rey dijo en voz alta.

-Bien aquí estamos para partir hacia el gran Cair Paravel, la antigua residencia de nuestros reyes- dijo extendiendo un brazo en dirección a nosotros.

De un momento a otro todos estaban arrodillados ante nosotros mostrándonos su respeto.

-¡Levantad ya!- dijo mi hermano situándose a mi lado. Dicho esto la tripulación y algunos de las personas del pueblo obedecieron y Caspian hablo.

-Narnianos… desde ahora hasta que yo regrese el trono quedara en manos de mi esposa la reina Lilliandil.

¡Hora de partir!- dicho esto todos aplaudieron y empezaron a abordar el barco, mientras subía pude ver como Caspian despedía a su esposa con un abrazo y un beso como si no se volvieran a ver nunca más y eso me entristeció, aunque yo sabía que eso no sucedería.

Una vez dentro del barco que de hecho era el famoso "explorador del amanecer", fui en busca de Edmund pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, solo oía a la gente dar órdenes a otros, pues claro se estaba acomodando en sus puestos para empezar a navegar rumbo al Cair Paravel.

Yo en cambio me quede bien quietecita en una esquina para dar paso a los que estaban acomodándose tratando de no estorbar. Mientras observaba a la gente ir y venir de aquí para allá, empecé a buscar con la mirada a el príncipe Rilian, recorrí todo la cubierta del barco y ¡nada! Por Aslan… donde se había metido. Intente de nuevo buscarlo por algunos rincones de la cubierta, al lado del timón, de los barriles de comida y nada.

Frustrada me deje vencer quizás lo vería más tarde, pero de cierta manera me preocupaba su ausencia, Caspian y Edmund estaban en el timón hablando con Drinian, bueno al menos encontré a mi hermano.

-¿Busca a alguien señorita?- dijo una voz suave y encantadora a mis espaldas.

-¡Rilian! Buscaba a mi hermano pero ya lo vi está allí- mentí señalando a mi hermano al lado del timón con Caspian y el capitán.

-Mmm pues yo creo que buscabas a alguien mas- dijo mirándome fijamente, desvié mi mirada de la suya y fingí mirar hacia el pueblo.

-¿Ha si?, y si ese fuera el caso a ¿quién estaría buscando? – le dije aun sin mirarlo, siguiendo con su juego.

-Quizás usted lo podría decir- ¡por dios! Acaso quería que le digiera que era a el al que yo tanto buscaba, no o al menos que se lo digiera indirectamente.

-A ti, te buscaba a ti, ¿recuerdas que teníamos una charla pendiente de esta mañana?- le dije usando de escusa la charla que habíamos tenido.

-Ha si, claro por un momento lo olvide- dijo con un adorable ceño fruncido.-pero me temo que quedara pendiente, señorita.

-¿Por qué?- dije decepcionada quizás a el no le apetecía mi compañía como a mi si.

-Tranquila no te enfades- dijo guiñándome un ojo, mientras yo me sonrojaba, tendría que ocultar mejor mis emociones.

-Ahora tengo que ir a ayudar a los hombres de la tripulación, pero después podremos hablar, si quieres puedo enseñarte el barco.- me dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

-Claro si, te esperare y … sobre el barco no te preocupes lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, gracias.- le dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Como guste majestad, nos vemos más tarde- dijo con una sonrisa torcida que a mi tanto me gustaba.

Y allí me quede contemplando todo a mí alrededor mientras sentía muchas mariposas en mi estómago, y claro en mi rostro no cabía la alegría.


	11. Charlas pendientes

Charlas pendientes

-¿Lu, que haces?-me pregunto el Rey Caspian interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Nada, solo estaba contemplando el paisaje.- le dije un poco nerviosa.

-Si, seguro llegaremos pronto- me dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro izquierdo sonriéndome como siempre.

-Si, tienes razón- dije con una tímida sonrisa.

-Hem Lucy… quiero hablar contigo, si no estas ocupada claro.- hay esta lo que yo temía, lo único que debía hacer era hablar con la verdad.

-Claro, no estoy ocupada- le dije mientras ponía la sonrisa más sincera y nerviosa que tenía.

-¿Qué le paso a Susan?- me dijo, cuando yo estaba a punto de hablar.

-Ella… ya no es la misma, veras ella cambio… mucho- ¡Diablos!, no sabia como decírselo, tenia miedo de como reaccionara, si me creería o no y que pensara que nosotros en un futuro cercano seriamos como ella.

-Explícate mejor Lucy- dijo con una cara de confusión y ansiedad por saber que le debía decir.

-Ella ya no cree en… en Narnia- dije con dificultad.- Susan ya creció mucho, veras ella ya es casi adulta, ha dejado de lado todo esto, a todo lo que Narnia implica.- le dije mirándolo a los ojos, viendo en ellos el sufrimiento y el dolor que se hacían presentes.

-Intentamos convencerla por todos los medios, pero no funciono, ya solo le interesan los chicos y todo eso que a las chicas les gusta.- dijo Edmund de repente, hablando por mi, que de hecho se lo agradecía.

Caspian no decía ni una sola silaba de modo que continúe.

-Use como excusa la vez que ambos se besaron pero como dijo mi hermano tampoco funciono.

-¿Y ella que te dijo después de eso?- dijo Caspian hablando por primera vez.

-Ham, me dijo… que solo fue un beso que quedo olvidado, ella ya no cree en este lugar.- dije mirando ausente a el recuerdo de cuando nos dijo eso.

-Caspian…- intento hablar mi hermano pero el rey fue mas rápido y hablo.

-Cuando se vayan, no quiero que se lo digan a Susan, no quiero que le digan que estuvieron aquí, ¿esta bien?- nos dijo el telmarino con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, claro no se lo diremos- dijo Edmund, luego me miro como esperando mi aprobación, yo en cambio respondí con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, no entendía el porqué de no decírselo a Susan.

-Bien, nos vemos luego- dicho esto El rey salio de la cubierta como alma que lleva el diablo, hasta (supongo yo) su despacho.

-Me siento terrible- dije mirando a mi hermano a los ojos.

-Lucy el solo necesita pensar, a veces los hombres también necesitamos estar solos, no creas que solo las mujeres son así, he- dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa para hacerme sonreír, que de hecho no funciono.

-Si… tienes razón… voy a ver a Rilian- le dije mintiendo y sin darle tiempo a contestar Salí de la cubierta con lágrimas es mis ojos, quería estar sola.

Llegue a lo que era una pequeña terraza que daba a la parte delantera de un cuarto y la parte de atrás del barco. Un buen lugar para esconderse pues nadie me vería.

Sentía que había hecho mal, lo había lastimado al contarle eso, yo y mi torpe decisión de decirle la verdad, lo había echado a perder todo, el ya no seria el mismo de antes.

¿Cómo se supone que debía mirarlo a los ojos de aquí en adelante? El es simplemente un hermano o hasta un padre, lo quería mucho el siempre me trato con cariño y me había cuidado, no quería que eso se fuera a un lado.

Yo sabia que Caspian siempre estuvo enamorado de Susan y que aun, estando casado con Lilliandil, siempre la amo, de todo corazón.

Las lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas lentamente, mientras contemplaba el atardecer de Narnia, se podía ver en el mar ( muy transparente como siempre) a los peces, y hasta sirenas muy bellas a decir verdad.

Escuche una puerta abrirse y cerrarse a tras mío, de modo que lentamente me voltee a ver quien era y para mi sorpresa era Rilian.

-¿Lucy? ¿Que te pasa? ¿estas bien?- me dijo entrando a la terraza poniéndose a mi lado, preocupado y observador como hasta ahora.

-Nada, no pasa nada- dije mirando a otro lado para que no viera mi rostro.

- Ya te he encontrado asi una vez, y debo admitir que no me gusta verte llorar- me dijo tomándome del mentón haciendo que girara mi cabeza en su dirección.

-La vez anterior era por felicidad, ahora solo es un poquito de tristeza, nada de lo que debas preocuparte- le dije sinceramente bajando un poco mi rostro.

-Bien, si tu lo dices, sabes teníamos una charla pendiente ¿recuerdas?- dijo con una leve sonrisa, cambiando el tema para mi alivio.

-Si, ¿en que habíamos quedado? Me temo que no lo recuerdo- le dije frunciendo el ceño levemente tratando de acordarme en que habíamos quedado hablando… sin éxito.

-¿Por qué crees que Aslan no visito a mi familia en todo este tiempo?- me dijo mirando hacia el mar, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-Pues… se lo vas a tener que preguntar, tu- dije mientras contemplaba su rostro de perfil, y una sonrisa se hacía presente en mi rostro.

-¿yo?- dijo mirándome de repente, con un tono burlón como si lo que dije hubiese sido una broma.

Yo solo asentí levantando las cejas, y haciéndole entender que hablaba en serio.

-¿Y acaso crees que vendrá?, bueno sé que crees eso, pero la verdad es que después de tanto tiempo esperándolo, estoy perdiendo la fe en el Lu- me dijo mirándome con tristeza en los ojos, esos ojos casi iguales a los de su padre, pero la única diferencia a parte de su inconfundible color, era que la tristeza que veía ahora en ellos, no se comparaban con la tristeza de los ojos de su padre.

-Solo hay que tener fe, y nunca, nunca dejar de creer.- dije con nostalgia, yo también extrañaba mucho a Aslan.

-Gracias, de verdad, no te olvidaría por nada en el mundo.

¿Qué acaba de decir lo que yo escuche?, ¿escuche bien?- pues claro, di algo ¡no te quedes callada!- me gritaba una voz en mi interior.

Solo le sonreí con la más sincera de mis sonrisas, a la que él respondió, con un abrazo al cual correspondí inmediatamente, un cálido abrazo, que me hacía sentir… querida y de algún modo protegida.

-Buenas noches- dijo con la sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba, besando mi mejilla derecha.

-Que descanses- le dije mientras él se alejaba.

Aguarda ¿alejaba? No, este era su cuarto, era yo la que me debía ir.

-No, espera- casi grite- este es tu cuarto, la que debe irse soy yo.- dije señalándome a mi.

-No te preocupes, hay otros cuartos, puedes quedarte aquí, Nos vemos mañana.- me dijo guiñándome un ojo y desapareciendo como un fantasma.

¡Por Aslan! Que día tan confuso el de hoy, primero tristeza, y después Rilian me hiso sentir… diferente, pero feliz de algún modo. Al menos ya no había charlas pendientes.


	12. Sentimientos Encontrados

Sentimientos encontrados

Me desperté temprano en la mañana, había dormido muy bien pero por desgracia… no había soñado nada.

Suspire ya sentada en la cama y me puse a observar el cuarto del príncipe, que si bien no era su verdadero cuarto, reflejaba un poco de su carácter, las paredes eran de un color beige claro, el piso era madera clara al igual que el techo, en las paredes había un cuadro… y era del león Aslan.

Había unos estantes donde tenía algunos libros, me puse de pie y me acerque para ver los títulos de estos, eran la mayoría de Historia Narniana, mitología, técnicas de combate, y demás. La cama estaba junto a la mesita de noche que estaba a unos metros de la pequeña biblioteca, y solo queda el armario, que de hecho era grande, no pude evitar sonreír al notar que era parecido al armario por donde entramos a Narnia por primera vez…

Me asome a la terraza y al abrir las puertas un sol radiante me recibió, note que de lejos, se acercaba una posible llovizna y suspire, espero que eso no nos complique el viaje.

Escuche la puerta abrirse lentamente, y me gire mi cabeza para ver quien era.

-Ho, lo siento yo… debí golpear antes de entrar… es que veras pensé… que estabas durmiendo ya que es muy tempano.- dijo Rilian algo ¿nerviso?

-No importa, Buenos días- dije mirándolo con una sonrisa, aun no lograba entender qué demonios me paso a noche con el.

-Buenos días- dijo sonriendo, recorriendo con la mirada la habitación.

-Ho, ¿necesitas algo?- dije al notar que buscaba algo.

-Si, vine a buscar ropa para cambiarme- dijo moviendo las manos, señal de su nerviosismo.

-Pero claro, no me había dado cuenta, que torpe soy, adelante- le dije dejándole el camino libre hacia al armario.

Una ves que termino de buscar su ropa, se giro hacia mi y me dijo:

-No eres torpe… no debes decirlo.- me dijo acercándose a mi, caminando lentamente.

-¿He?- le dije sin entender el porqué de su inesperada respuesta.

-No debes decirlo, porque no lo eres y créeme conozco a personas que son torpes- dijo mientras ambos nos reíamos por esto último que dijo.

-Bien, vamos ve a cambiarte ya bajo- le dije mientras el tomaba mi mano… ho no, que estaba haciendo, justo en el instante en el que nuestras pieles se rozaron, sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesar mi cuerpo, estaba casi claro lo que yo sentía por él. Me acerco a el tirando suavemente de mi brazo y me beso… la mejilla.

-Te veo abajo.- dijo mientras miraba nuestras manos unidas.

Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza, mas roja que un tomate, y el con una risita se fue atravesando la habitación.

-¡Dios mío!- me dije a mi misma mientras me llevaba una mano a mi corazón, como queriendo que lata más lento.

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Sentía algo realmente por el hijo del rey? Si, sentía algo estaba claro, lo único era saber que sentía exactamente, amistad, atracción, amor…

-Toc, toc, toc- tocaron la puerta.

¿Quién podía ser ahora? Me acerque rápidamente, abrí la puerta… un hombre alto, moreno y de bellas fracciones me sonrió amablemente.

-Hola… ¿Cómo has estado?- me pregunto Caspian entregándome una bolsa de color madera.

-Bien… ¿y tu?- no pude evitar preguntarle como se encontraba, y ni siquiera sabia si nuestra amistad volvería a ser la misma.

-Muy bien, ponte eso- me dijo señalando la bolsa que estaba en mis manos.- y perdóname, si es que te hice sentir mal, no fue mi intensión, es que veras ya no soy el mismo de antes, he cambiado- dijo mirándome con cariño.

No aguante más y le di un fuerte abrazo al cual el correspondió inmediatamente.

-Te entiendo, no te disculpes hagamos como si nada paso.

-Bien, si es lo que prefieres, así lo haremos- me dijo al oído mientras yo volvía a mi postura normal.

-Gracias, ire a cambiarme- le avise mientras el también volvia a su postura normal.

-Te espero abajo- dicho esto se fue regalándome una sincera sonrisa.

Entre a la habitación y abrí la misteriosa bolsa, que para mi sorpresa era un traje, me lo puse de inmediato y ate mi cabello en una cola de caballo con una cinta de color azul.

Baje a la cubierta ya todos estaban despiertos. Empeze a buscar a mi hermano con la mirada hasta que al fin lo encontré hablando con Drinian.

-Hola caballeros- salude en cuanto llegue a donde estaba mi hermano.

-Majestad, buenos días- dijo el capitán arrodillándose, mostrando así su respeto hacia mí.

-Buenos días capitán, agradezco su respeto- dije sonriendo, y el volviendo a su postura normal.

-Reyes tengo buenas noticias, llegaremos pronto a tierra firme, al mismísimo Cair Paravel.- dijo el capitán, un poco serio, pero feliz por "la gran noticia".

Sin mas me retire de allí, deseándoles una buena mañana, y disculpándome por haber interrumpido su charla.

Ya pronto llegaríamos, veriamos a mi primo y de seguro a Aslan a quien tanto extrañaba. Solo esperaba la oportunidad de llegar a conocer bien al príncipe Rilian, porque desde que su mirada se cruzo con la mia, cuando nuestros ojos de conectaron, esa corriente eléctrica que sentía cuando nuestras manos tan solo se rozaban, todo eso era producto de que yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de el.

Pero no sabia si eso seria posible, por lo que me puse a pensar y estaba claro que me gustaba y mucho, de modo que por mas que me doliera debía alejarme de el por lo que quedaba del viaje, para que cuanto me tenga que ir, no me doliera… demasiado.

Y como si el pudiera leer mi mente su ojos se conectaron con los míos, no podía… no! Debía alejarme de él, esa sensación que me hacía sentir con sentir tan solo sus ojos en mí, hacia que quisiera ir a abrazarlo y decirle de una vez todo lo que siento por el… NO!

Me obligue a girar mi cabeza a el lado contrario para tan solo ocultar de el lo que sentía y así después no salir lastimada…


End file.
